Fading
by xotakuinyoursockdrawer
Summary: Post KH2, Sora struggles with a deadly secret he doesn't want anybody to find out about. One fateful night, all goes wrong when the sun goes down and Kairi was still beside him. Little did she know that great suffering would be caused to both of them by one of many that were struggling to take control of her lover's heart. Sora P.O.V.; Sora v.s. Vanitas; Sokai


**A/N:** Hi this is Kairi26250 from Youtube. For a long time I've been wanting to write a proper fanfic for my video 'Fading {BBS Spoilers}'. Finally (after two years lol) I made a FFnet account, and my writing skills have improved quite a bit, so I thought I would give it a shot. I'm not much of a writer, so sorry if my grammar is bad, and I moved through the story too fast. I hope I don't make anybody sad or anything from this, because I know I had to take many breaks due to almost blubbering at my desk. Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy...?

Oh and here's the link to the video ^_^:

watch?v=rGgSyuSeQbk&lc=kTo_LmDqmXttTWb7gKtceR8JhunsAjaB CK0_GEcdksE&feature=inbox

* * *

It happened again. I lost control; therefore I lost everything I had. It was my entire fault….but wait, it was also his. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have caused this event, in which I lost her. If only I could erase this being, kept him locked up a little bit longer inside, then maybe none of it would have ever happened. But now she's gone. My soul is fading.

* * *

The crashing of the waves, the squawking of the gulls, leaves swaying in the breeze. Nothing felt better than to be back at the home I once knew. A wave of nostalgia swept across me as I gazed up at the distorted tree bearing the mystical fruit that could bind destinies. I padded across the powdery grains of sand to the place she stood. Auburn locks floating in the breeze, the sun glinting off in the reflection of her sapphire eyes. I approached her, and she turned around and gave a sheepish smile.

"I got here too early again, didn't I?" She smiled.

"No! Not at all! I'm actually late, I- I was just taking everything in. It's hard to get used to being home again. I was scared I was in a dream." I admitted as I scratched the back of my head.

"It's okay, this time I'll let it slide, but next time you're in deep trouble mister!" She winked.

"Give me a break, Kairi."

She giggled and sat down on the bent tree, patting a spot next to her, motioning me to take a seat too. She laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist. For a while, we just sat there in each other's company comfortably. She nuzzled in closer as her lips caressed my neck, making their way up to my cheek. She softly pecked me on the lips and moved away, but I pulled her back in. She wrapped her arms around my neck and our embrace tightened. Simultaneously our lips brushed past each other. I would give anything for moments like this to last forever. We parted for air, but still stayed in the close embrace.

"Sora, don't ever change." She whispered, as she had many time before when we were younger.

The sun dimmed as it started to set, slowly moving behind the clouds. The sky was a piece illustrating many careful strokes of pink, yellow, and orange. Everything seemed okay, but I felt I had forgotten about something somehow. Even though every fiber in my being was telling me to stay like this now with her, my mind was telling me to get as far away as possible, but why? Then it actually occurred to me that the sun was setting and it was going to be dark soon. But it was too late. It had already started. What I was trying to keep from her for so long was going to come out, and I would have nothing to do about it. A piercing pain ripped through my skull, as I tried to gasp for air. No, this can't be happening, not here, not like this.

I let out a bloodcurdling screech as my brain felt like it was being split in two. I heard maniacal laughing as it rang through my ears. She looked up at me in surprise and pure terror. My vision blurred and I felt myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

A familiar scream of the likes I have never heard before brought me back to reality. With keyblade in hand, I was standing before a cold limp body. I scanned the scene before me, unaware of what had just happened. The once vibrant eyes of the girl before me were glued shut with the heaviness of eternal slumber. Her hair was laid across her face, and her lips were parted, forever paralyzed, at the sight of something atrocious. Yet again I heard that demonic laugh, and this time it was coming from behind me. I swiftly turned around, surprised to be looking at almost a reflection of myself. With the golden eyes and the black spikes atop his head that resembled my own, I found myself face to face with Vanitas. I knelt down next to the girl's still form and cradled her in my arms.

"Kairi! Open your eyes! WHAT DID YOU DO YOU MONSTER?" I screamed trembling, as tears stream down my face, "YOU DID THIS TO HER!"

"Just had a little fun is all," He smirked, "I merely was the one controlling, you were the vessel, and so by all means it was you that actually did it."

"YOU BAST-"

"I might be careful with your words, if I were you. She's not completely gone, just in idle. She's lost her heart so she cannot wake up. If you don't watch yourself, I'll make it her blood on your hands."

"Please….. I need her. What can I do?" I pleaded in desperation.

"Well that's simple. Release your heart. Because how both of you are connected, the heart of hers you harbor will return from where it came."

"Fine. If it will bring her back, I will do anything."

I noticed his smirk widen as I raised my keyblade before my chest with no hesitation. As I thrust the blade into my chest, the colors in all of my surroundings start to fade. I took one last glance at the girl I love before I fell into the dark depths. "_I love you Kai" _I whispered as I felt my soul being torn from my body. The once blue eyes that shone brighter than the sun had changed to a rich gold as they fluttered open. Once again the sinister laugh rang through my mind as my world crashed before me and faded to black.

I awoke to a pout and familiar eyes made of liquid amber. The once burgundy locks were now ebony.

"Wake up sleepy head." She smiled.

"Kairi!"

She sneered. Wait, _sneered_? The golden eyes…..charcoal black hair….I didn't notice at first.

"You're not Kairi."

A familiar cynical laugh rang through in her once angelic voice, "Good job lover boy! You're not as dense as they say! And now that I have full control over your little girlfriend, I can finally ruin your life."

She dashed close, with keyblade in hand. With all the strength I have, I tried to block the blow. The harsh clang of metal rang through my ears as the blades collided. I gazed into the eyes that once resembled the tides. All the times we had, a fog in my head, as I tried to fend off the blade that kept crashing back. As all the memories passed through my mind, I was caught off guard. The blade was swiped out of my hand and sank into the sand as I fell to my knees. I hastily sprinted in the direction where the keyblade landed. The sneer on her face turned into a smug grin that reached ear to ear as she pierced the handle in place. Just when I thought all hope was lost and I was facing my demise, my weapon flashed back into my hand. I once again looked into the eyes of the girl I loved, showing no sign of whom she used to be. I just couldn't do it. I have to stop him, but doing so would also damage her. I can't waste another moment of hesitation. For her soul to be free, I have no other choice.

My face grew hot and moist droplets streamed down my face. "I'm sorry", I whispered as I brought the keyblade down over the crown of her head.

I collapsed into the powder and caught her as she fell. Cradling her in my arms, tears welled out and cascaded onto her cheek. As her eyes heavily opened, they changed back into their aquatic state. Her hair slowly faded back into lustrous mahogany. A great flood burst and gushed as my despair poured out of me. I watched as the lower half of her body was reduced to a mist and was whisked away in the breeze. She firmly grasped my hand after I had reached up and brushed wisps of strands out of her eyes. Her lips parted into a soft smile full of gratitude, and her eyes shone in adoration.

"Remember wherever you go, I'm always with you." She breathed.

"No please! Please don't. Oh, God no!" I whimpered as her lips lightly brushed my cheek.

Her image, which was once so clear, was swept away from my gaze.

"Kairi."

Once more I heard that deranged cackle. I guess he got what he wanted. I wailed as I choked on the never ending waterfall. The memory of her, leaving me in a dull haze, and was forever masked by the whispering of the winds. I'm fading.


End file.
